nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Murphy
Kendall Murphy is a main character featured on the pretend story, Nothing Is Ever As It Seems.She's the best friend of Violet Connor and Nala Holt. She's also the adopted daughter of Brooklyn and Franklin Murphy and the younger adopted sister to Savannah Murphy and the older adopted sister to Stella Murphy.She had a one night stand at camp with Taylor Brooks and is currently carrying his baby. Biography Prior to Season 1 Kendall Amerie King was born to an African American and Caucasian mother and a Italian and Caucasian father.Kendall was the result of a one night stand gone wrong. Kendall's mother had wanted to get an abortion but soon decided to keep the baby. When Kendall was little her mom would leech Kendall on friends so she could go party and do whatever she wanted to.Kendall's mother started hanging around the wrong crowd.She soon began to get strung out on drugs. But one day,she couldn't leave Kendall with anyone. So she thought that if she explained to Kendall carefully what to do,she'd be fine. So she left Kendall alone and the heater got too hot and the apartment caught on fire. The neighbors called the police immediately and luckily they were able to get Kendall out of the apartment. She had fell unconscious though from inhaling the smoke,however she was able to be revived. When she came home,she was met by DHS who took Kendall away from her. There was no one to take care of Kendall, because after finding out she was pregnant again,she parted ways with her family. So Kendall had no other but foster care. But the police officer's wife couldn't bare to let her go to foster care. So, the police officer and his wife adopted Kendall. She was renamed Kendall Elizabeth Murphy. After she was adopted,Kendall was brought into a loving family.She had an older adopted sister,that was her adopted father's from a previous relationship, and soon her adopted parents gave birth to their own daughter. She met her best friend,Nala,when she was four and they both attended the same preschool.Ever since her and Lulu have been the best of friends.The two do everything together. They are unseparable. At the age of seven,she met Violet Connor when they went to the same elementary school.She became another close friend of hers beside Lulu. She also met Marley and Jeff.The five became good friends,hanging out a lot with each other. Kendall was in chrous and by persuading by her mom,she attended Music camp.The camp combined chorus and band students.She then met Taylor Brooks,unaware to her of his reputation. She was charmed by his smooth talking ways. He engulfed her in a whirlwind of flirting and Kendall fell to his player ways. Kendall gave up more to Taylor than planned. Personality Kendall is a very fun, loving, sweet, and eccentric person. Kendall is determined and headstrong. She has always been grateful for all the blessings that has been given to her. She's one of these people will respect you if you respect her. Everyone loves to be around her because she can light up a room with her personality. Kendall is a good friend, and always has their backs. Gallery Kens.jpg Ken.jpg Zearings.png Zendaya-lands-record-deal-Hollywood-Records.jpg BM.jpg|Bella Murphy Season One Overview Grade Freshman Chapters Chapter 1/School's In Chapter 2/It Doesn't Have To Be You Chapter 3/Do You Know What I know Chapter 4/Why Is It So Hard Chapter 5/Wait Til You Find Out Chapter 6/Rumors Chapter 7/Talk,Talk,Talk Chapter 8/Dealing Chapter 9/Confrontation Time Chapter 10/Leaving Chapter 11/What To Do,What To Do Chapter 12/What Happens Now Chapter 13/All These Decisions Chapter 14/Everyone Has A Thought Chapter 15/Out of School Season Two Overview Grade On the road to becoming a sophmore Chapters Chapter 1/So Hard To Move On Chapter 2/One More Option Chapter 3/The Final Decision Chapter 4/The Baby Shower Chapter 5/Baby Preppin Chapter 6/One Night At Camp....... Chapter 7/Can Change Everything Chapter 8/Adjusting To The New Chapter 9/It's Almost Time Chapter 10/A Night In Manhattan Chapter 11/Arrival Time Chapter 12/Hellos and Goodbyes Relationships Nala Holt (Best Friend) Taylor Brooks (Frenemy;Co-parent) Violet Connor (Best Friend) Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Teen Mothers